2019 Cricket World Cup Final
| team1flag = | team2 = | team2flag = | details = England won on boundary count after a Super Over | team1score = 241/8 | team1overs = 50 overs | team2score = 241 | team2overs = 50 overs | date = 14 July 2019 | stadium = Lord's | city = London | man_of_the_match = Ben Stokes (Eng) | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL; on-field) Marais Erasmus (SA; on-field) Rod Tucker (Aus; TV umpire) Aleem Dar (Pak; reserve umpire) | attendance = | previous = 2015 | next = 2023 }} The 2019 Cricket World Cup Final was the final of the 2019 Cricket World Cup, a One Day International cricket tournament, that was played at Lord's in London, England, on 14 July 2019. It was contested between New Zealand and England. It was the fifth time Lord's hosted the Cricket World Cup Final, the most of any ground. The match was tied on runs twice with both sides scoring 241 runs in the regulation 50 over innings and then both scoring 15 runs in the tie-breaker super over that ensued. On the final ball of the super over, after attaining the 15th run to equal England's total, New Zealand's Martin Guptill attempted to score a winning final run but was run-out by wicketkeeper Jos Buttler meaning the super over was also tied. England won as a result of scoring nine more boundaries throughout the match, thus becoming Men's Cricket World Cup winners for the first time. It was the first time a One Day International format match has had to be decided by a Super Over, and subsequently the first time it had been decided by a boundary count. The match has been described as one of the most dramatic in the history of cricket. Background The 2019 Cricket World Cup started on 30 May and was hosted by England and Wales. Ten teams played each other once in a round-robin format with the top four teams going through to the semi finals. The final was played on 14 July and was contested between England and New Zealand at Lord's cricket ground in London. New Zealand played in their second consecutive final and also their second overall final. They previously played in the 2015 final but failed to win the trophy after defeat by Australia. England played in their first final in 27 years. They previously played in the 1992 final when they were defeated by Pakistan at the MCG. Their other appearances in the finals included 1979 against the West Indies at Lord’s and 1987 against Australia at Eden Gardens, both as runners up. Despite playing in the second highest number of finals in the World Cup after Australia, they were yet to win the trophy. The win also spurred demand for the Final to be aired over a free terrestrial network in the United Kingdom, and Sky Sports came to agreement with Channel 4 to carry the final in a simulcast (England's cricket finals are not a compulsory event requiring free-to-air broadcast). However, due to existing coverage of the 2019 British Grand Prix by that network, the remainder of the match aired on More 4 after Channel 4 had to move on to the motor racing coverage. It was the first time an England international match was carried on terrestrial television since the 2005 Ashes series. Whichever team won this match would become the first new winner of the World Cup since Sri Lanka's victory in 1996. It was also the first world final with a guaranteed new winner since 1992. Road to the final New Zealand New Zealand retained the majority of the team that reached their maiden World Cup final as co-hosts in 2015, including Kane Williamson taking the captaincy following Brendon McCullum’s retirement. They finished fourth in the round-robin stage and narrowly escaped fifth place by a net run rate difference with Pakistan after tying them on 11 points (five wins and three losses with one match with India washed out by rain). They met India, who finished first in the round-robin stage, in the first semi final of the tournament at Old Trafford on 9 July. With New Zealand on 211/5 after 46.1 overs after half centuries from Williamson (67) and Ross Taylor (74, eventually the Black Caps’ top score), the match was then suspended by rain and ultimately had play pushed to the reserve day the next day. Eventually finishing on 239/8, they produced a spirited bowling and fielding performance to leave India 18 runs short. Man of the match Matt Henry took 3-37, including openers Rohit Sharma and Lokesh Rahul caught for just one each and Dinesh Karthik spectacularly caught by James Neesham for just 6. Meanwhile, fellow pace bowler Trent Boult had captain Virat Kohli trapped lbw for just one and top scorer Ravindra Jadeja caught by Williamson for 77 when a seventh-wicket partnership looked to be swinging the match back in India’s favor. Finally, Martin Guptill ran out World Cup-winning captain Mahendra Singh Dhoni for 50 with a direct hit to leave India with just their tail. England England, by contrast, entered as the top-ranked ODI team after director of cricket and former Ashes-winning captain Andrew Strauss helped orchestrate the national team’s limited-overs overhaul following their bowing out in the group stage in 2015. Only a handful of the players who featured in 2019 including Irish-born captain Eoin Morgan, Test captain Joe Root, wicketkeeper Jos Buttler and bowling all-rounder Chris Woakes were holdovers from that team, though a good number played in the narrow defeat against the West Indies in the 2016 World Twenty20 Final. Their campaign was nearly derailed after a loss at Lord’s to defending champions and archrivals Australia left them having to beat India and New Zealand to guarantee their semifinal spot, but they did and finished third in the round-robin stage with 12 points (six wins and three losses out of nine matches). They met Australia in the second semi final of the tournament at Edgbaston on 11 July and soundly defeated them by 8 wickets to progress to the final. Key moments included Woakes having David Warner caught for just 9, Jofra Archer trapping captain Aaron Finch lbw for a golden duck, Buttler running out Australian top scorer and former captain Steve Smith through his legs on 85 and Jason Roy’s 85 off 65 as England completed their chase with 107 balls to spare. Match Match officials On 12 July 2019, the International Cricket Council (ICC) named Sri Lankan Kumar Dharmasena and South African Marais Erasmus as on-field umpires with Australian Rod Tucker as the third umpire, Pakistani Aleem Dar as the reserve umpire and Sri Lankan Ranjan Madugalle named as match referee. Dharmasena had previously incorrectly given Roy out caught behind in the semifinals, sending Roy on a tirade that eventually saw him docked 30% of his match fee and 2 demerit points for dissent but cleared him to play in the final. Details After New Zealand won the toss and chose to bat first, Henry Nicholls' first half-century of the tournament and a further 47 from wicketkeeper Tom Latham helped the Kiwis to a total of 241/8 from their 50 overs, as Chris Woakes and Liam Plunkett each secured three wickets for the hosts. Defending a middling score, the New Zealand bowlers bowled effectively, hampering England's top order, with only Jonny Bairstow managing more than a start with 36. With the loss of their top order, England fell to 86/4 in the 24th over; however, a century partnership between Ben Stokes and Jos Buttler for the fifth wicket got them back into the game before Buttler was caught. But with five overs to play, England still required another 46 runs and the bottom order were forced to bat more aggressively. Stokes managed to farm the strike and, more crucially, score runs, leaving England needing 15 to win from the final over, two wickets still in hand. After two dot balls, Stokes first hit a six into the stands at deep midwicket, before a deflection off his bat as he was coming back for two that would go to the boundary for an additional four. The final two deliveries went for a run each, but England lost their last two wickets going for a second run each time. With the scores tied at 241, the match went to a Super Over. England returned Stokes and Buttler to the crease, and they handled Trent Boult's bowling to accumulate 15 runs without loss with one four each from Stokes and Buttler. For New Zealand, Martin Guptill and James Neesham went up to face Jofra Archer needing at least 16 runs to claim the title. Archer's over started badly, beginning with a wide, and a steady accumulation of runs along with a six from Neesham off the third ball left New Zealand needing two from the final delivery. Facing his first delivery of the Super Over and the last ball of the match, Guptill hit the ball out to deep midwicket and tried to scamper back for the winning run, but Roy’s throw in to Buttler was a good one, and Guptill was run out well short of his crease. New Zealand finished with 15 runs, the Super Over tied, but England's superior boundary count (26 to New Zealand's 17) meant they claimed the World Cup title at the fourth attempt. Stokes earned Man of the Match honors with his unbeaten 84 plus 7 runs in the Super Over, which marked a personal redemption after the 2016 World Twenty20 Final when Carlos Brathwaite hit him for four consecutive sixes with 18 runs required in the last over. | team2 = | score1 = 241/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Henry Nicholls 55 (77) | wickets1 = Chris Woakes 3/37 (9 overs) | score2 = 241 (50 overs) | runs2 = Ben Stokes 84 (98) | wickets2 = James Neesham 3/43 (7 overs) | result = Match tied (Super over Tied. England won on boundary count) | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Ben Stokes (Eng) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | round = | rain = | notes = Kane Williamson (NZ) became the most run scorer as a captain in a single edition of World Cup (578 runs). *''England won by scoring more boundaries throughout the match (26–17). *'' This was the first time that the Super over had been used to determine the winner of a One Day International. *''England became the third team in succession to win the World Cup at home. }} ;1st innings }} Fall of wickets: 1/29 (Guptill, 6.2 ov), 2/103 (Williamson, 22.4 ov), 3/118 (Nicholls, 26.5 ov), 4/141 (Taylor, 33.1 ov), 5/173 (Neesham, 39 ov), 6/219 (de Grandhomme, 46.5 ov), 7/232 (Latham, 48.3 ov), 8/240 (Henry, 49.3 ov) }} ;2nd innings }} Fall of wickets: 1/28 (Roy, 5.4 ov), 2/59 (Root, 16.3 ov), 3/71 (Bairstow, 19.3 ov), 4/86 (Morgan, 23.1 ov), 5/196 (Buttler, 44.5 ov), 6/203 (Woakes, 46.1 ov), 7/220 (Plunkett, 48.3 ov), 8/227 (Archer, 49 ov), 9/240 (Rashid, 49.5 ov), 10/241 (Wood, 50 ov) }} ;Super Over External links *Official 2019 World Cup site *Cricket World Cup at icc-cricket.com Final Category:Cricket World Cup Finals Category:England in international cricket